(a) Field of the invention
The invention concerns the preparation of a flow of gas at hot temperature of operation, which can be used for example in the manufacture of articles of expanded foam utilizing carbon dioxide.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In this type of application, but also in numerous other applications, a flow of gas must be prepared at a temperature and a pressure which should be very close to a specific temperature and pressure of operation, which may be the internal temperature of the reactor into which this gas is sent. Now, in the known process and apparatus, the adjustment of this temperature and pressure is too inaccurate to satisfy particularly specific operating requirements with respect to these two parameters.